ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Destruction City
Battle of Destruction City is a 30 minute NINJAGO special event and is the sixth installment of Emperor Garmadon's Series. It is preceded by Season 13 and succeeded by Season 14. There is no focus ninja. The Dark Spinjitzu Master and the Alpha serve as the main antagonists. The Elemental Robots and Oni serve as the special's villainous faction. Zane is the mascot character of this special. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This special is not based on any season of NINJAGO, it is a completely custom story. Sets * 70696 '''The Tower of Doom ($49.99) * '''70697 '''The Coloss-Oni-Bot ($39.99) Spinners * '70698 '''Spinjitzu Kick! Cole, Kai, and Wu vs Alpha ($19.99) * '''70699 '''Spinjitzu Kick! Lloyd, Nya, and Jay vs Dark Spinjitzu Master ($19.99) Description ''After Zane has made his second ultimate sacrifice, the ninja must learn to move on, and come up with a plan to defeat the Oni and Elemental Robots, how will they do it without Zane? Movie/Special '''aired may 12, 2019 Kai - Zane has made a huge sacrifice for us, if it weren't for him, we would have died. Jay - He did it before!! Someone else should have did it this time. And that thing, we can't defeat it. Kai - Wait, maybe we can defeat it the same way we defeated the Stone Warrior and Colossus. Jay - Zane was the one that had extra chain! Kai - We need to find Wu, we did not see him before the Dark Spinjitzu Master came with his robots. Wu - Ninja, you are here finally! Did you find the scroll Cole - How do you know? And yes, we found the scroll. Wu - Mistake told me. Kai - Mistake! She died when we fought the Hunters. Wu - I found her in the city. Mistake - When the Oni came to ninjago they brought ALL oni, ALL Oni, including me. Cole - Even the dead ones? Mistake - Even the dead ones. Jay - THE DARK SPINJITZU MASTER AND THE ALPHA HAVE CREATED A COLOSSUS THEY CALL COLOSS-ONI-BOT. ITS SOOO STRONG THAT EVEN FORBIDDEN SPINJITZU CAN'T DEFEAT IT. Wu - Did you try Tornado of Forbidden Spinjitzu? Cole - No we actually didn't try that. Wu - And how did all the elemental masters get here, and Faith?? Faith - I followed you into the Kingdom of Peace, I disguised as an Ice Samurai, I was gonna show you the way out, but you found it yourself. Lloyd - The elemental masters got here because the Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master sent us ALL to the Kingdom of Peace. Wu - Alright, anyway, its time to reveal some secrets. NINJA-GO Kai - Master Wu! You know forbidden spinjitzu! Wu - I knew it since I was born, my father taught me, and told me to hide it somewhere. I hid it in the place I knew nobody would ever go, the Edge of the Kingdom of Peace, which eventually became a village because of the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes, they took over the realm and that was the only place... Kai - Yeah Yeah we know everything. When can we defeat the coloss-oni-bot? Wu - Half of us will attack the robots and oni, half of us will attack the Coloss-Oni-Bot. 2 hours later Zane - Hey guys, I'm alive!! Kai - Yay Zane is alive, now we can do the tornado of forbidden spinjitzu. Zane - Ok guys, lets do it! Everyone - NINJAGO!!!! Alpha - Whats that. DSM - Tornado of Forbidden Spinjitzu! Uh oh! Alpha - You can do something right? DSM - I'm afraid not this time. DSM - NOOOOOOO ALPHA - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 2 hours later Kai - They are gone! I can't believe it! We won!!! Cole - And the coloss-oni-bot is destroyed. Lloyd - "Buildings Fall, But we RISE!" Come on guys, lets build new new ninjago city.Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Seasons Category:Fan-Created Movies Category:Movies Category:Fan-Created Special Events Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions